BuzzKill
Description The player must clear out 10 levels’ worth of “bees, hives and honeycombs to advance through 10 levels” of gameplay while avoiding various dangers. Rules *Honeycombs appear overhead at the beginning of every level, which start releasing killer bees after a few seconds. They can only be removed once the player first freezes them with smoke from their blaster, then shoots them, although two power-ups, when caught, will also enable the player to remove them as well. When not destroyed quickly enough they can multiply. *Regular bees can be shot with fireballs and can be hindered by smoke. Large bees (not as common) take many more hits to kill and they fire large shots at the player and at a larger volume than with regular bees and they, nor their shots are hindered by smoke. The bee boss (which doesn’t appear until late in the game) takes many hits until it is destroyed, it fires the same kind of shots as large bees and it can produce honeycombs. *Nests start appearing after several levels and take many shots to bring down and they produce large bees. *Whenever the player uses a weapon, it takes up some of their power (represented by a bar at the bottom of the screen). The more power the player uses up, the more their ability to fire their weapons decreases, although the power bar will increase when the player doesn’t fire and when a certain power-up is collected. *Getting hit by a bee’s fire or a falling nest will cause the loss of a blaster and the game will end when there are no more blasters in reserve. An extra blaster is awarded at 200 bee kills, however. *There are several power-ups that appear during the game, being of Unlimited power, which the player’s firepower (fireballs and smoke usage) will not decrease for several seconds. The Freeze all honeycombs powerup freezes all onscreen honeycombs for several seconds, allowing them to be destroyed by fireballs, and a Honeycomb bomb causes one of the onscreen honeycombs to flash for several seconds, which shooting it will destroy it and several other surrounding honeycombs. *If all 10 levels of the game are beaten, an endless mode will be unlocked. Rather than following the screen order of the regular/Challenge mode of the game, the levels are randomized and there is no boss or end level, along with a separate high score for the mode. Controls *At the title screen, press the x key to turn off music. *At the title screen, highlight the area to view several other options (read instructions, select Challenge or Endless mode applicable) by the arrow keys and choose an option by pressing the z key. *At the title screen, press the z key once highlighted on the game of choice in order to play. *Use the left/right arrow keys to move the blaster. *Press the z key to shoot fireballs. *Press the x key to blow smoke. *Press the Enter or p key to pause the game. Link Play game Category:Games Category:Shooter